Ready to beg again
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: This is a warning for anyone who is not comfortable with smut..Pure sexual SMUT...If you are not ready for smut then do not read this...No slash what so ever..
1. Chapter 1

Okay ladies…I am having a smut Puck moment…Let me know what you think…And also please read Broken and Beautiful and REVIEW! Whether flames or raves leave your thoughts…Thanks

And if you don't like explicit smut then DON'T READ! And it isn't slash and the character doesn't have a name, you can put yourself there or one of the Gleeks…Enjoy

A package arrived for Puck Thursday afternoon, just like it had for the last couple of weeks. The package contained a nice button down shirt, a pair of jeans, a set of hand cuffs and a black blindfold. The envelope inside the box contained directions to the location of the meeting.

He never questioned the proposition that arrived the first week, I want you to meet me for a night of twisted sexual pleasure. He had thought it was Santana at first, she was into some kinky shit when it came to sex.

When he arrived at the motel room, he followed the directions that were in the box. He left the lights off and the window curtain slightly open to let a silver of light in the room.

He put the blindfold on the bedside table and put the cuffs on after attaching them to the head board. _If this was a joke then someone would get hurt_, he thought to himself as he lay alone in the empty room.

He heard the key in the lock click as it opened for her.

She walked in the dark room with a cat like grace. She walked to the window and closed the curtain all the way.

He could hear her soft footsteps coming closer to him. The smell of a soft expensive perfume reached his senses before her touch. He felt the blindfold being lowered over his eyes, the soft touch of her hands slipping down to outline his face.

Her fingertips gently outlined his lips he flicked his tongue out, licking her fingertips as she continued to his jaw line. She could hear his breathing quicken as she let her fingers slide under the collar of his shirt.

He held his breath as she began to unbutton his shirt slowly, softly kissing his chest with each button undone. Her soft hair fanned over his face, he inhaled her scent deeply.

With the last button of his shirt undone; she kissed his navel, letting her tongue circle it slowly. She let the pads of her fingertips trace the top of his jeans. She placed nipping kisses on the trail her fingers were leaving behind. She heard his breath hitch in his throat.

She began a path back up to his neck. Her tongue tracing the outlines of hard muscles. She nipped at his nipples that were hard buds, letting her teeth lightly scrape over them. She smiled when she heard him moan and felt his body buck at the sensations that were overwhelming him.

"Let me touch you", he growled as he tried to be free of the handcuffs.

She softly told him no as her soft lips found his and stopped any further argument. She started the kiss off slow, letting the tip of her tongue slide across his lips, before slipping between his lips. She suckles his tongue, letting him know what her next move will be soon.

Straddling his hips, she lowers herself onto the straining bulge in his jeans. She begins to rub herself on the rough fabric that stands between them.

She loved the feel of him under her hands, pure muscle, pure sex.

Puck POV

"Please let me feel you, let me touch you" he pleads pulling on the cuffs trying to get his hands free. He wants to feel her soft body under his strong hands, making her quiver and tremble like she is doing to him.

The feel of her lips on my abs, her slick tongue sliding across my chest. Shit, I could almost cum now.

I just want to bury my hands in her long hair and guide her to my hard dick. I just want to feel her mouth on me, face fucking me.

She tells me to ,"take it easy baby, just relax and go with it" in a breathy whisper. Her breath is hot on my lips. She is sliding, rubbing herself over the hardest part of my body and all I can do is buck against her.

My senses are on fire. I can taste her, smell her, hear her soft movements, and feel her touch me. My body is on fire, screaming for release. I just want to bury myself in her tight warmth.

Oh God, now she is unbuckling my belt. I can feel it slide out of every loop on my jeans. I can feel her fingers slipping in between my skin and my jeans. She is letting them slide back and forth, tickling his sensitive skin.

I strain against her, bucking, urging her for more. She begins to slowly unbutton my Levi's.

My breathing is ragged as she is releases me from the constricting fabric.

My guitar is silently weeping, needing to be strummed….

Her POV

She smiles watching his face and his body react to her touch. He begs to touch her, to feel her. She isn't ready to let him have control, to let him set the pace. So she tells him no, and continues her ministrations to his quivering body.

She licks her lips as she starts to unbuckle his belt. She hears the groan that escapes his lips as she pushes each button through its hole.

She is ready to bury him deep inside of her, but she isn't done yet. She wants to enjoy his body some more, to have him scream for release. She wants total control of his orgasm.

She tugs his jeans down and slips off the bed to pull them completely off. His boxers are next, but with her teeth tugging them down, letting her soft hair make a curtain across his legs.

She kneels between his legs, grasping his thighs and opening them, she shows him what she wants from him. She begins to nip the inside of each of his thighs up to his hard cock.

She hears him struggle with the cuffs, his voice raspy and rough as he begs to be set free. She shakes her head no against the inside of his thigh. She lets her tongue guide her to his rock hard erection.

Her tongue flicks back and forth on his head, tasting his arousal, tasting his need for release. He bucks, using his legs, trying to push himself into her mouth. She pulls her head back.

"Please, suck me. Let me feel your mouth." He says with a hitch in a voice. She can hear the rattling of the cuffs against the rails of the headboard. He is squirming under her, needing more from her.

She lets her mouth slide over his head, sliding down his shaft. He tries to push himself farther down her throat. She pulls back only keeping his throbbing head in her mouth.

He is begging her , "fuck me, fuck me now. Please, oh God, let me cum inside of you." He uses his legs to push his hips off the bed, straining with need.

She keeps sucking him for a little while longer, gently squeezing his base when she feels him swell. He is thrashing around, pulling on the cuffs, wanting to cum.

She straddles him again, let her naked wet self rub against him. She uses her hand to guide him into her. In one swift movement, he is buried deep within her waiting body. He arches his body towards her, growling at her.

She feels her body tightening around his rock hard erection, she feels the her body bucking on its own. She rides him hard, thrusting faster against his hard body. She leans to kiss him, suckling his tongue. She throws her head back, her body exploding, shattering with the hardest orgasm she has ever felt her body have.

She can feel him starting to swell inside of her. She moves to his neck, finding the pulse point. She begins to suckle, gently biting his sensitive neck. He thrusts, bucks, harder his head thrown back into the pillows.

"Oh God, oh God." He screams over and over. He meets her thrusts, harder and harder. He needs to cum.

She feels him spill inside of her, feels his body convulse as he falls over the edge.

His quivering body collapses into the bed, his breath coming in short gasps.

She lays down across him for just a moment, enjoying the feel of his body.

When he starts asking her name and other questions, she kisses him deeply placing the key to the cuffs in his right hand. She tells him to look for another package soon and to never ask her any questions.

One final kiss, she leaves the bed and the room.

Puck's POV

Damn, was all he could think of as he heard the door close. His body hurt from the teasing, but in a good way. He could feel his heartbeat in several locations of his body.

He used the key she placed into his hand to undo the cuffs. Hell he didn't need his eyes for that, just his sense of touch. Once the cuffs were off, the blindfold was next.

It took a few moments for his eyes to come into focus in the dark. He took the time to fully comprehend what had happened to him.

He had been fucked royally, totally senseless and he enjoyed it. He had never begged anyone before, never whimpered, never felt like this with any of the other one night stands in his life.

Whoever she was, she left him totally satisfied and yet wanting more of the same thing. He found his clothing at the foot of the bed in the floor.

Now it was Friday night and he was following directions again….And Noah Puckerman was ready to beg again….


	2. Chapter 2

Puck is preparing early Friday night for his date with Her again.

Standing in front of the mirror he looked his body over flexing his muscles. He smiled at his reflection. He was Puckzilla, the resident stud of McKinley High. He starts the shower letting it get steamy in the room, before he steps into the tub.

The hot water feels good against his skin. The feel of it running down his smooth chest, he just stands under the shower head with his eyes closed enjoying it.

In the last couple of weeks he has learned a lot about his other senses. Touch, taste, smell, sound every sensor in his body was alive. He didn't realize how much he was missing until he became involved with her.

He wasn't allowed to ask her anything about herself not even her name. He did what she instructed him to do without question. After the first time and how she gave him the best and hardest orgasm of his life, he would do anything she asked of him.

In the dark, in the total darkness he could lose the façade of toughness and become weak and submissive. She was teaching him to let go and just feel.

His large cock had harden as he thought of the things she did to him, how she made him feel every touch. He started soaping his body, feeling the contours of his muscles under his hands.

He closed his eyes, letting his soapy hands wander all over his body until they rested on his hard dick. Making a fist around it he starts to stroke himself slow at first letting his other hand gently squeeze his balls.

Soon his hips are bucking against the fist, his body telling him harder faster. A growl escapes his lips as he loses himself to pleasure that is building up inside of him. He blindly grabs the towel rack as he feels his balls tighten against his skin.

He pumps himself harder needing to feel the explosion, the rush of falling over the edge. He groans feeling his cock swell tighter and then the head of his cock erupts. His knees start to buckle under him, he hangs on to the towel rack. A low animalistic growl escapes his lips as every nerve ending is on fire.

He feels himself slide down the wall of the shower as the spasm rock his body. He sits in the tub until he feels the water starting to cool off.

He stands, his knees weak from the hard orgasm that slammed through his body. He quickly rinses the rest of the soap off of his body. Stepping out on to the rug he grabs a towel off of the vanity and starts drying his body off.

Wrapping the towel around his body, he opens the door and walks to his room to get ready to beg for more…


	3. Falling?

_**Wednesday afternoon…**_

Puck is driving home after Glee practice, singing the song he is suppose to be learning for the New Directions performance next Friday. His phone starts playing a song by the Who. He uses the song "Who are You" for people that aren't in his contact list.

He is tempted not to answer it, but he looks at the number and a slow smile plays on his mouth. He does know the number, its her. Puck answers the call.

"Hello", is the only thing Puck can think of saying to her. He mentally kicks himself for not having a sexy comment or even just saying his name with a sexy tone of voice.

"You need to pick up your package this week", she tells him in a soft voice. "It is at the men's department of Macy's. Just tell them your name and they will give it to you", she explains to him.

"Okay, um everything is there at Macy's?", his voice quivers a bit at the thought some guy will see the blind fold and the cuffs. He hears he laugh softly and thinks he must sound like such a idiot.

"Noah, your part is at Macy's along with a note", she says in an attempt to calm him, "the rest will be waiting for you, including me".

He needs to sound like he is in control even though his mind is reeling at the thought of what she has in store for him.

"No problem baby, I will be there", his voice sounds stronger to his own ears. He hears the click of her ending the call.

_**Thursday afternoon….**_

Puck goes to the mall and heads straight to Macy's.

He hates places like this, the clerks look at him as if he doesn't belong in their snooty store.

Puck walks up to the older man at the desk in the men's department. The well dressed clerk asks what does he want and Puck is tempted to tell him to go fuck himself, but he knows that he has to follow the rules.

"Uh, my name is Noah Puckerman and I was told to pick up a package here in this department", he tells the stuck up clerk. Once his name is heard by the guy everything suddenly changes.

The clerk becomes super friendly asking him what size he normally wears, pants and shirts.

Noah just stares at him for a moment and then asks him why does he need to know what size he clothes he wears.

"For your suit, you are being a fitted for a suit ensemble", the clerk says a little to eagerly as he ushers Puck to the fitting area.

"Hold on princess, I am suppose to pick up a package not let you feel me up", Puck says flashing a death glare at the clerk.

"Ms., er uh, Baby said that I am suppose to fit you for a suit and not to answer any questions about her", the clerk says with a red face.

"Ms Baby told you all of this herself did she? Prove it what does she look like?" Puck tries to coerce the knowledge from the clerk.

"Mr. Puckerman, I told you I cant answer any questions about her. She said to remind you of the rules." The clerk is fidgeting with his hands.

'Okay, but no unnecessary touching or I will forget the rules and will lay you out in one punch, got it?", Puck says with a glare and emphasis on the last part.

The next hour is spent with Puck and the clerk battling for control of the fitting.

Puck slapping the clerks hands away as he tries to measure his inseam and measuring his waist. After a few pin pricks, a couple which were on purpose and Puck slapping the clerk on the back of the head with each needle prick, the fitting was completed to both their satisfactions.

Puck stands back and looks in the mirror at his reflection. He cant believe what he sees, he has never looked this good. Even the noose of a tie looks good on him.

That was another ten minutes of arguing with the sales clerk. Puck didn't understand the need to wear something that would choke the breath out of him. And Puck didn't know how to tie the damn thing either.

The suit is a soft charcoal grey pinstriped , the shirt is a light, soft blue and the tie is grey with soft paisley designs on it. The clerk made Puck knot the tie in front of him before he would let him change back to his street clothes.

He tells Puck to have a seat in the waiting area and that the alterations would be ready in about twenty minutes. While he waits another clerk brings a few different styles of dress shoes to him. He tries them on picking out a simple black pair that have laces.

He notices that the clerk hands the shoes over to his clerk along with a pair of socks.

He sits back and waits for the alterations to be finished, thinking about what she could have in store for him Friday night.

The clerk delivers his suit in a garment bag and shoe box in less than twenty minutes, handing the packages to Puck. As Puck turned to leave the clerk stopped him by mentioning the letter was in the left breast pocket of the coat and to read it when he arrived home.

_**Arriving home….**_

Puck hung up the garment bag in his closet and unzipped it reaching for the note. He crossed the room, kicking the shoe box out of the way and lay down on his bed before opening it. He could smell her scent on the envelope.

A key card fell out of the envelope along with the note. He set the key card on his night stand and began reading the note.

_Noah,_

_Please be at the hotel at eight p. m. and save some of your appetite as I have something special planned for you. _

_Baby_

She liked that I called her baby he smiles at the thought. Puck falls asleep with all types of fantasies playing out in his mind…..

_**Friday evening….**_

Puck is in his room looking at the beautiful suit hanging in the opened garment bag. He lets the fabric slide between his finger tips down the lapel of the jacket. The feeling reminds him of her skin, soft, gentle and smooth.

He walks to his dresser and opens the drawer pulling out a small bag from one of the department stores in the mall. He pulls the box out, looking at the designer label on it.

He lifts the lid of the box and can smell the cologne without unscrewing the cap. The smell of leather, woods, and musk fill his nose. He remembers the headache from smelling so many different fragrances until he decided on this one.

He puts some of the expensive cologne on as he thinks how nice she always smells when they are together. He feels the cool the liquid on his body as he touches his hands to his neck and chest. He inhales the smell enjoying it.

He slips on a white undershirt and a pair of silk boxers. He knew that most guys wore either a tee shirt or undershirt with a dress shirt.

The silk boxers was another treat for himself. He liked the way the material felt against his dick, like being inside of her, slick and soft.

He walks back to his closet where the garment bag waits for him. He takes out the jacket first, gently laying it across his bed. He slips the shirt on and notices there aren't any buttons on the sleeves. He thinks maybe she wont notice in the dark and continues to button it up almost to his neck.

He takes the pants off the hanger and feels the material slide over his legs. He can feel his dick twitch at the sensation. He smiles at his reflection in the mirror, his ass looks great in these pants.

He sits in the chair at his desk reaching for the box that contains the new shoes and socks. He slips the socks on closing his eyes, letting the feel of the soft wool tickle his feet.

He stands and reaches for the belt that was in the bag. He slides it through the loops on his pants. He thinks back to the first time she took off his belt, feeling the leather pass through each loop.

He slips his feet into the new shoes and takes a rag wiping them off. He has never had a pair of shoes that cost the same amount as his mother paid in rent each month. Hell this whole outfit would pay the rent on this house for several months, if not a year. He shrugs the thought away admiring the way he looks in the mirror.

He tucks in the shirt into his pants and fastens the leather belt. He grabs the tie that is hanging in the bag and puts it around his neck slipping it under the collar of the shirt. He finishes the buttons on the shirt.

He remembers the instructions the clerk gave him on the tie and begins to slowly make a neat knot that slides into place almost perfectly.

Puck grabs the jacket from his bed and slips his arms in the sleeves. He pulls the sleeves of his shirt down, since without buttons they slid up almost to his elbows.

He smoothes the front of his jacket down and feels something in the breast pocket. He reaches inside and pulls out a rectangular box, opening it he is stunned to say the least. A pair of cuff links, gold cuff links with his initials engraved into them, sit in the box.

He tries putting them on and he just cant seem to figure out how to wear them. He puts them back into the box with the thought that maybe she can show him how they work.

He checks his look in the mirror. He gives his Mohawk on last smoothing tweak. He walks to his dresser grabbing his keys and wallet. He shoves the wallet in his back pocket and then retrieves it placing it in his breast pocket.

He slips down the stairs quietly to the back door. He yells at his Mom that he will be back later. It wasn't that he didn't want her to see him, but he would have a hard time explaining the badass suit and new shoes. He would get the third degree and he just didn't have time for that at the moment.

He hears her say bye and to be careful tonight. He gets into his truck and starts on his way to the hotel.

_**The hotel…..**_

She sits in the darkened hotel room, with only a few small candles burning scattered around the room. She looks around the room at the bed, the chaise lounge, and the table that has a few surprises on it.

It is almost eight so she rises from the chaise lounge and walks to the dressing table. She gently picks up the mask that is laying there looking at it. It is black with purple beads around the edges and is made of silk.

She places the mask on her face, enjoying the feel of it against her skin. She pulls the ties back behind her hair and begins to tie it. When she is finished she looks at herself in the mirror. She admires the woman looking back at her.

She gently brushes her long, full red hair letting it fall down over her shoulders and breasts. The curls hang loose and frame her face. She runs her hands down the sides of her dress smoothing it over her slim hips.

She is so nervous about tonight. She has enjoyed the last few adventures with Noah. The naughty games she played with him were great. She loves to watch him lose himself, he enoys the game as much as she.

Then when she called him Wednesday he called her baby. It is just a nickname because he doesn't know her real name but still he thought enough to pick a name for her.

Her thoughts are interrupted at the sound of someone at the door. She takes a deep breath as she watches the door slowly open.

_**The other side of the door, **_

_**a man seeking something **_

_**With**_

_**Trembling hands**_

_**Shaking knees**_

_**Racing heart**_

_**Labored breath**_

_**To fulfill a wish, a dream**_

_**To be who he wants to be**_

_**Not what the world sees….**_

Puck stops outside of the door, the key card in his hand. He pulls at the tie trying to make it more comfortable. He takes a deep breath, slips the card into the key slot on the door and opens the door.


	4. Beautiful Tears

Puck's POV

Puck stares for a moment at the sight in front of him.

She stands in the room wearing a form fitting short red dress that shows her long legs. Her hair is longer than he thought, almost touching her hips, curly and a vibrant red in the candle light.

I am staring at her face. I cant see it, I can see the outline but not really see it.

I walk towards her. I want more, to see her, to touch her, but she holds up her hand and tells me to stop. She licks her lips before walking towards me. I feel my dick harden as she takes the first step.

She stops within my reach and tells me to keep my hands at my sides. She is so close, I look at her face. I wanted to see her face to know who she is but she is wearing a mask, fitted across her eyes and her nose.

She tells me the suit looks wonderful, sexy on me. I cant help but smile at her compliment. She walks around me, touching my arms, my chest, my back where she stops long enough to whisper in my ear, "Your smell is intoxicating to me".

I shiver at the feel of her breath on my skin, my cock twitches against my silk boxers. The soft fabric feels like it is stroking my hard shaft. I groan as I feel her soft hair brush against my neck.

I feel her hands slide over my shoulders to rest on the lapels of my jacket. I can feel the heat of her body on my back. I let my body lean into hers. She never breaks contact as she side steps back to stand in front of me.

I brush my finger tips across her thighs, I hear her moan softly and she backs up a step from me. She smiles and shakes her head no to me. I understand what she wants from me. I let my hands fall back to my sides.

She slips her hands under the lapels of my jacket, letting her fingers slide across my chest making my hard muscles twitch. My nipples become hard buds at her touch.

Her hands slowly push my jacket off, her hands never breaking the contact to my chest. I can feel the heat trail her hands are leaving on my hard chest, down my arms and resting on my hands as the jacket is laying bunched up on the floor.

She gently inter twines her fingers with mine, taking a step closer to me our bodies almost touching I can feel her breath on my face. I lean my head towards hers wanting to close the minuscule distance between us.

I close my eyes when I feel her turn her head her cheek brushing my lips as I can feel her searching for my lips. Her tongue traces my lips and slips inside, I groan at the sensation. She suckles my bottom lip, gently nibbling on it.

The kiss is over much too soon, and I feel her pull away from me. At the loss of her warmth I open my eyes. She is picking my discarded jacket from the floor.

She walks to the table and places it over the back of a chair, holding her hand out she reaches for me.

I let her guide me to the chaise lounge that is beside the covered table. Her voice is soft, "Sit down Noah and let your hands hang off the sides".

The lounge is firm as I sit down, but it is comfortable. I stretch my legs out and lean back into the cushion. My arms are draped over the sides, my fingers brushing the soft carpet.

I watch her straddle me, her knees on either side of my thighs. She leans over me, her hair tickling my nose, full breasts against my chest. I can feel the soft silk of the blindfold as it slips over my face, closing off the world to my eyes.

I groan out loud, not being able to keep my desire quiet. I ask her if I will ever be able to see her, to really see her. She tells me I have seen her, with my mind.

I can feel her shift her weight to one side, her soft hands gliding over my right arm down to my hand. Something soft is being slipped over my hand. Again her weight shifts to my left and I can feel her slip something soft over my left hand.

I feel the soft silk rope tighten on my wrists as I pull them forward, but I can only reach the edge of the cushion seat. I cant touch her, feel her with my hands.

She slowly kisses me her tongue seeking mine. I can feel her hands cupping my face, her thumbs tracing my jaw line.

Her hands move to my tie and I can feel her start to untie the knot. I hear the soft rustle of fabric against fabric as she pulls it from around my collar. Her fingers nimbly undo the first three buttons of my shirt.

Her lips gently nip the places along my jaw to my ear. She suckles my lobe, making me growl and pull against the silk ropes. She moves to the soft, throbbing spot on my throat just below. I lean my cheek into her hair, I need the contact, need to touch her.

A soft hand rests on my other cheek, her fingers stroking me. She retraces her path back to my lips. The kiss is deep and she suckles my tongue as if it were my hard cock.

I feel her move on my thighs, changing the way she is sitting, moving more to my left.

I hear a rattling sound and feel something cool against my lips. She tells me to drink.

The ice cold liquid fills my mouth. It is a sweet light grape juice, I can feel it chill my hot tight throat as I swallow it.

She tells me to stick my tongue out and I feel something warm dripping on to the tip. I hear a throaty soft laugh as she drops some on my chin. I try to lick it with my tongue and I taste what it is, honey. Her body leans towards me as she licks it off my chin and kisses me.

I pull on the soft but strong rope that keeps me from winding my fingers in her soft curls. My body bucks trying to find her heat. My dick is straining against the confines of my clothing.

I beg her to let me touch her, to untie me. I feel like I am going to explode into a million different directions.

The kiss stops as she nudges my thighs open just enough for her to sit between them. Her legs are draped over the top of my legs and handing off the chair.

My hands grasp her ankles. My thumbs start massaging circles around them. I hear a breathy sigh as she snuggles deeper between my legs.

She tells me to open up and say ahhh. I slowly open my mouth. I hear a sound I know before I feel the cold whipped cream filling my mouth. It tastes like heaven, soft and cool in my mouth.

I can hear her giggling and I ask her what is so funny. Her reply is shooting more cool whip on my lips and licking it off. She kisses me again and I can taste the cream on her lips.

I can feel her lean back, I wonder what is next? The answer is a strawberry; plump, juicy, and sweet. I groan at the taste of it mingling with the other flavors. She licks the juice off my lips and chin.

She leans her forehead against mine for what seems like an eternity before saying anything. Yet when she does it literally blows my mind.

"Do you really want to touch me Noah?" her breath is warm against my lips, "Do you know how to please me?"

My mouth opens and closes a few times, before I can complete a coherent thought in my tumbling mind.

Can I please her? Touch her? Hell I am Puck, Puckzilla, the stud of Lima. I know I can please her and make her beg for more.

The badass comes out in me for just a moment before fear starts to slowly seep in my mind.

What if she is different? Well stupid she isn't like all the other girls or cougars you've been with so far. She knows what she wants and she knows how to make me feel, how to make me beg.

She is the only one that can make me beg. The only one I want to make me beg for more of her. I answer her honestly in a shaky voice, that I will do everything, anything she wants.

She begins to pull her legs from my hands. I pull against the restraints needing the contact, the touch of her body.

I feel her kneeling between my legs as her hands begin to unfasten my belt. The button of my pants are next and she slowly pulls the zipper down.

I growl out loud as her hand traps my hard cock wrapping it in my silk boxers. She slowly slides her fist up and down on my shaft. Her hand is gone from my aching cock.

I throw my head back against the cushion as I buck upwards seeking her hand, her mouth. She takes the opportunity to slip my pants and boxer down below my hips.

I feel her get up off the chaise and she asks me again if I can please her. I don't hesitate this time and a growl in the form of yes escapes my lips.

I feel her sit backwards on me. She starts sliding herself up my chest until I feel the soft curls of her pussy tickle my nose and lips. Her legs wrap themselves around my neck.

I slip my tongue in between her folds, letting it trace around her clit. I hear her groan as her lips slide over the head of my dick.

She pushes against my face wanting more.

I start licking her clit, hard, pulling it between my lips sucking it. I can actually feel the nub get hard and her legs squeeze tighter around my neck.

Her mouth is so hot and wet sucking hard on my dick. She swirls her tongue over the head each time her head bobs up. My hips start bucking telling her I want more.

I push my tongue into her tight pussy, feeling her walls tighten around me. She moans and I can feel the vibration in my balls.

She pulls her mouth slowly off my cock and tells me to suck her, to suck her hard. She slips her mouth back over my straining cock and deep throats me. I am struggling against the ropes pulling so hard that it hurts.

Her wet throbbing pussy nudges my lips and I do exactly what she told me to do.

I suck her clit into my mouth hard, letting my teeth scrape it. My tongue pushes against the point of her clit. I suck it like I would her tit.

I swirl my tongue around, hard sucking her harder. Her hips start bucking against my face. Her thighs tighten around my neck hard as she throws her head back.

I feel her walls tighten as I slip my tongue inside of her. I pull her clit hard into my mouth and greedily suck her hard as I can.

She cries out my name as I feel her convulse, her clit throbbing her heart beat in my mouth. I suck her gently then, enjoying the feel of her.

I can feel her hot breath against my cock as she strokes me with her hand.

I am thrusting in her hand when I feel her lips glide over me taking all of my length down to my balls. I am jerking on the ropes, my arms ache, my wrists are on fire.

My body arches as I growl out "Baby" into her thigh, my whole body explodes in white flashes of light. My cum is spilling down her throat and she sucks me dry making my body spasm harder.

She kisses the tip and I jump at the sensation. She lifts her body gently off of mine, I shiver at the loss of contact. But it is only for a moment.

I feel her lay across me, reaching for my hands. She pushes the loops off each one, rubbing my wrists gently.

I wrap my arms around her pulling her against me as she slips the blindfold off my eyes.

She places a tender soft kiss against my lips. I kiss her back letting my tongue seek hers. The kiss deepens but stays slow and tender. I pull away and press my lips to her hair.

She nuzzles her cheek against my chest, her arms around my shoulders. She fits my body, curving in the right places.

We lay like this for awhile. No words, no movement, just the sound of our breathing filling the room.

She looks up at me and I know that it is time. I see sadness behind her mask in her green eyes.

"Noah, my first name is Elizabeth, you earned that tonight", she says softly as she places a tender kiss on my chest.

I say her name and she smiles up at me. I tangle my hands in her hair and pull her to my lips. This kiss is more passionate but tender at the same time.

Breaking the kiss, she gently pulls away. She sits up between my legs letting hers drape over the side of the chaise.

Pulling my hands to her lap, she inspects the red rings around my wrists. Gently she kisses each one. Her attention is drawn to the sleeves of my shirts.

"Where are the cufflinks I sent with the suit?" she asks me as her fingers play with the cuffs of sleeves.

Embarrassment in my voice, I tell her that they are in my jacket pocket, cause I didn't know to use them.

She gently smiles at me and reaches for my jacket, "Which pocket?" she asks me.

I reach to the inside bottom pocket and pull out the black velvet box. I tell her she didn't have to buy me anything like that and she didn't have to buy me the suit either.

"Noah, I know I didn't have to do anything, but I wanted to. And no before you ask a really stupid question, no you are not a boy toy or a gigolo. You are someone I want to spend my time with, I enjoy what we do, but most of all I enjoy being with you", I say looking into his hazel eyes.

Her eyes say so much more than her words. I maybe a dumb jock sometimes but I am not a total idiot when it comes to women. She cares about me. And for some reason that makes me feel good.

She takes the cuff of my sleeve and shows me how to insert the cufflinks. She makes it look so simple and easy. I look up to see her smiling at me. I reach over and kiss her.

She stands up and walks over to the dresser quickly stuffing her hair brush into her purse. She reaches for her heels, I can see her hands shaking.

I get up and adjust my clothing. I walk up behind her and slip my arms around her waist. She freezes for a moment and then relaxes into my body.

I ask her if she would come to the Glee performance next Friday night. I don't want to sound like a kid but I am proud of the solo I am doing and I think she would like it.

She shakes her head no. I say yes and turn her towards me. I reach around her and start pulling on the strings of her mask.

"Noah, please stop. I'm not ready for this yet. Please?" her voice is cracking as she looks at me.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what I am feeling for you, but I know I have never felt like this before. You make me feel and it has been a long time since anyone has done that to me," I say softly and honestly to her.

I finish pulling the strings and gently remove the mask from her face. She looks at the floor, letting her hair fall around her face. I lift her chin with my finger tips looking at her face.

I wipe the tears away that spill down her cheeks and kiss her lips softly whispering beautiful.


	5. learning to fly

_This chapter is written from both POVs….Hope the smut is good….I had cock block on this one…Oh well hope you enjoy it…_

I should have stopped him from taking my mask off. I should have walked out the door and not looked back. But I couldn't. I wanted him to know me. I wanted him to see me. I look up into his eyes and see only honesty when he breathes that one word, beautiful. He kisses me so tenderly. I am such a fool because I want to believe what he says, that I am beautiful and that he wants me.

I cant stop my tears, but I cant stop myself from returning his kiss. I can feel his strong arms pulling me close to his body. The kiss stops as he rests his forehead against mine. I feel his thundering heartbeat against my fingers that are splayed out over his chest. He moves his hands into my long hair letting his fingers comb through it.

"You're shaking Elizabeth. What's wrong?" His voice is a coarse whisper over my lips. "Did I do something? Please tell me what's happening?"

"It's not you Noah, it's me. I am so scared right now This was not suppose to happen, I was not suppose to have any feelings for you. All this was just suppose to be about fucking, not having feelings for you." My voice cracks and I can feel more hot tears blurring my vision. My hands gripping the front of his soft shirt.

"Elizabeth, I was telling you the truth. My life has pretty much sucked for the past couple of years. I got my best friend's girl pregnant, gave up my daughter, and lost his friendship. I also lost who I thought I was or what everyone wanted me to be. When I am with you I let go, I can be me." Noah's voice is full of hurt and honesty. I look into his eyes and see his own tears threatening to escape.

"I didn't know your name until tonight, but since we started this, I couldn't wait to see you. I know that sounds strange since I never really _saw_ you until tonight. And yeah part of it is the sex, the fucking amazing sex, but _I wanted to see and feel you. _You taught me how to see without my eyes and I like what I saw and what I am seeing now." He tips her chin up to look straight into her bright green eyes, hoping that she sees the honesty in his dark umber eyes. Noah looks into her eyes, "just let go with me tonight, let me be in control ."

"Do you trust me Lizzie? Do you trust me enough to let me have control right now?" He watches her nod but can still feel her body shaking against his . "Can you do everything I ask? I won't hurt you Lizzie, I just want to touch you and show you the way you made me feel. Okay?"

Noah watches her face, seeing the fear being replaced by desire. The way her lips part slightly, her breath shaky, the way her tongue wets her lips. His arousal brushing her thigh making her gasp at the touch. He turns her toward the mirror, so that they both are standing in front of it. He is standing behind her. "Watch us in the mirror, Lizzie, watch my hands touch you and feel it."

Noah pushes her long hair over to one side, letting it fall down over her breast. His fingers slowly pull the zipper of her dress down, it is the only thing she has on her body. He pulls her hair back and reaches for his discarded tie. He winds it around her hair to hold it in place.

He slowly embraces her body, letting his long calloused sun kissed fingers blaze a trail across her taut belly, the warmth traveling downward. He traces small circles, slowly letting them get larger until his thumbs lightly brushing her breasts, causing her to tremble.

He watches her in the mirror, her arousal is clear in her heavy lidded eyes. The quiet whimper each time him his hands brushed her soft feminine dark red curls. He can smell the musky scent of her arousal. He nuzzles into her soft neck, letting the tip of his tongue trace the sensitive pulse point below her ear, tasting her skin. A low moan escapes her lips. She starts to rubbing her hips against the hardness in his trousers.

He cups her full breasts with his hands, letting his fingers roll her nipples until they are hard buds. He watches her hands lay on top of his, interlacing with his. Her head is laying back against his chest. She can feel the soft cotton of the dress shirt Noah is still wearing tickle her heated skin.

He takes his fingers with hers, pulling them down to stroke the damp curls letting their fingers slip through them. "God you're so wet, so warm", Noah's words breathed against her skin as he traces the outline of her lips. He uses his knee to make her spread her legs further apart. He slips his finger inside of her, while the palm of his hand cups her, grinding his rock hard shaft on her hips. A small groan escapes his lips.

Noah brings their intertwined hands to his lips and suckles her wetness. He grinds harder against her, hearing her moan while she watches him in the mirror. He changes the position of their hands to his on top of hers, pushing her own finger inside the heat and back out to circle her hard nub. "Noah please", she really doesn't know what she is asking of him, she just wants more of this feeling.

When he pushes her wet finger back inside, he slips his own in beside it, making her buck her hips. She grips his other hand to her side for support. Pulling out of her heat, he brings their fingers to her lips, "taste it baby, taste yourself" Noah's voice husky as he traces her lips. She flicks her tongue out licking his long finger, before sucking both deep into her mouth. Noah growls deep in his throat, feeling the precum leak from his hard cock.

He gently pulls away from Lizzie turning around to grab a chair, placing it in front of the mirror but just to the side of it. She looks at him puzzled by what he has planned for her. "Sit down Lizzie." He tells her in a firm voice, pointing at the chair. She complies with his command sitting in the chair.

Noah pulls her hips almost to the edge of the seat and drapes her legs over the arm rests. He looks in the mirror at the picture of her so open and exposed, _so fuck-able and hot_. He watches as her hands slide down stroking herself, her eyes watching his face in the mirror.

He stands by the chair his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly stripping off the button down shirt and tight fitting wife beater, he watches her roughly finger herself faster her hips arching into her hand. He knows she is close.

"Stop." The simple one word command is ignored by her.

"I, I cant. So close." She moans the words, eyes closing.

Kneeling in front of her, he pulls her hands away from her quivering wet pussy. She fights the hold he has on her wrists, trying to pull away. Her hips bucking, searching for something hard to rub against. Her eyes dark with lust, lips pouting, "please Noah, let me cum."

"My turn baby," he glances at the mirror making sure she will be able to watch what he is going to do to her. She watches him in the mirror. He begins to place soft, feather light kisses around her belly button, letting his tongue rim it. The kisses trail downward until he nuzzles the soft red curls, his tongue slipping in between the folds of her lips, the hard tip tracing all the way around her clit. He suckles the nub letting his tongue flick hard across it. She groans out loud pushing herself against his face.

She can feel his tongue pushing its way inside of her warmth, feel her walls constrict around it wanting to pull him deeper inside. His fingers rolling her clit, pinching it lightly.

He pulls back to look at her. Her eyes narrow slits, bottom lip swollen from her chewing on it, a light sheen of sweat clings to her body. One of her hands clutching his stripe of dark hair, the other gripping the arm rest. _So beautiful…So fucking hot…._

She watches as he slips his finger between her wet lips watching it disappear inside of her. She grinds down on his finger, feeling his knuckle rub her clit. "Fuck Noah, harder, faster, just wanna cum…" Her ragged voice begs him. "God this feels so….Need to…Got to…..Please…..Cant wait any longer….."

She feels him leave her, looking up she sees him starting to take off the last of his clothing. She can see his arousal, his need for release, straining against the front folds of his pants. He looks so huge, so hard. She just stares at him, watching him.

He stands, toeing his shoes off, tugging the button of his pants, pulling the zipper down. She reaches for him, tugging his pants and boxers down over his hips letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. His manhood; full, throbbing, and leaking precum is hanging in front of her face. He shakes his head no when she reaches for it.

Noah pulls her up from the chair sweeping her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He drops her in the middle of it, "lay back and no touching yourself, just watch". Her eyes widen as he begins to stroke his huge cock, the precom leaking out, making him slick. When he feels himself start to swell, balls tightening up, he squeezes the base of hard shaft.

She watches him, his hand working up and down the huge shaft. The way his lips part slightly, the low growl that comes from deep with him. God he is so fucking sexy. The way his arms flex, the muscles ripple as he works his hard cock. The gentle bucking of his hips into his hand. She has never seen anything sexier than Noah right now at this moment. She burns the image into her mind. Her hand finding its way down to her clit rubbing it.

"Are you ready for this baby? Are you ready for me to fuck you hard?" Noah growls at her. He just wants to fuck her, bury his hard cock into her, slam into her until she screams his name. He reaches over pulling her hand away from herself. "You are aren't you baby?" He doesn't wait for an answer.

"Get on your hands and knees." He climbs on to the bed as she is turning around. "I am going to bury my cock all the way into your tight wet pussy. Split you wide open baby." Grabbing her hips, he buries himself to his balls in her tight pussy. She cries out from the shock and pain of being stretched all at once.

He wraps one hand around her hair pulling her back to him, arching her back so that she is looking in the mirror again. He pulls all the way out except for the head of his cock and slams back into her again and again. "No ah, fuck me, make me cum for you." She urges him on, whimpering and crying out with each thrust.

"So fucking hot…dripping wet…like a vice around my dick baby…feels so good.." His words are more like growls in his throat. He feels her body tensing, hears her scream …harder…. faster…wanna… cum… No..ah…fuck..me…. He releases her hair and roughly grabbing her hips he fucks her harder than anyone he has ever been with, the slapping of his thighs and pelvis almost as loud as his own words… "Fuck…Baby….Cum….Now!" He shouts the last word as he feels her walls tighten almost painfully around him. He hears her scream his name as he feels her body convulse with the spasms of her orgasm.

After a couple more deep hard thrusts. "Fuck…Lizzie!" His dick explodes, rope after rope of cum spilling deep inside of her. His whole body is shaking from the hard orgasm, he can feel every beat of both their hearts. His cock almost hurting from the sensations. He leans across her back, he wraps his arms around both of them rolling them on their sides. Noah pulls her tight against him, burying his face in her neck.

They both just lay their, no words, just the ragged breathing of two sated lovers. Their bodies spooned perfectly, his arm is her pillow. He pulls the bed spread across them providing a warm cocoon. Both nod for a few minutes, letting their bodies rest.

She is the first to pull away, turning around to face him. She studies his face. The small scars, the way his dark lashes lay against his tanned cheeks. Her finger tip traces the fullness of his swollen lips. His eyes flutter open.

"Um, I don't think I am capable of…Well let's just say that you literally wore me out." Noah blushes as he realizes this is a first for him.

"Don't worry, I don't think I am going to be able to walk or sit without….being sore." She smiles at him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He raises up on his elbow. He knows he was brutal, leaving bruises on her hips where he gripped her so hard. The marks would be visible soon on her pale skin.

"No, its…just…I have never been rode that hard before and I liked it." Her face tinted pink, _why be nervous now? "_So why Lizzie?" _She had to change the subject._

"It just felt right. My daughter's name is Beth, it would feel strange calling out her name during sex. She lives with her adoptive mother Shelby in Columbus." Noah says simply. He hopes that she likes the name, Lizzie.

"Oh, okay. Yeah that would be strange. Does she look like you?" Lizzie had heard the stories about him and the head cheerleader from the gossip mongers. She gently squeezes his hand.

"She looks like her mother, except for her hair. It is dark and curly like mine." There is pride in his voice and sadness. He closes his eyes thinking of Beth, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Shelby is the mother of a friend of mine and I get regular pictures of her, I even get to see her when I can or when Shelby can work it into her schedule."

"Curly like yours? Um…" Her fingertips brushing the soft stubble beside his Mohawk. "Okay…"

A soft chuckle escapes his lips, "Yep. That's why I keep it like this and my Hawk is totally badass", he waggles his eyebrows at her.

"Hmmm…A bad boy with a heart of gold….And you can sing…" She drifts away for a moment thinking about watching him sing to her.

"I didn't have a heart until Beth came along. I was a punk, a bully, a sex shark…I started to change when I found out I was going to be a dad. I wanted to do the right thing by my child, but the mother had other plans. She passed Beth off as her boyfriend's for a while, until the whole mess came out about me being the father. She didn't want to keep her and I didn't know what else to do, so I signed the papers giving my child away. I lost my best friend in all that drama too." He feels her snuggle up closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. The touch is comforting to him.

"I joined Glee to be closer to Quinn while she was pregnant. But I really like to sing and I play both the guitar and piano, so I stayed in the club. I started making friends with the very people that I had bullied, I started sticking up for them." He doesn't know why he is telling her everything that has happened in the last couple of years but it feels good to talk to someone that isn't ready to judge him.

"I went to Juvie due to thinking if I stole an ATM filled with money I could get my little girl back, my family back. It really wasn't one of my finer moments. The only thing it got me was a record. So now you know most of my dirty little secrets. Do you want to run for the hills?" He hopes that she stays wrapped in his arms. He looks at her eyes waiting for her to answer.

"No, I'm not running from you, Noah." She kisses his hard chest. She feels his arms tighten around her, his lips in her hair.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Well actually this afternoon. I thought we could go and hang out at the mall, maybe grab something to eat after that." He asks her in a rush of words, he really wanted to just hang out with her, to go out on a date with him.

"Like a date? In public? Where you walk me to my door and kiss me goodnight?" She is giggling as she desperately tries to sound serious and shocked at the question.

"Yes to all the above. I would really like to just hang out with you. No sex, well maybe a little sex…" He grins at her as she looks up at him.

I feel his lips gently brush mine. I wrap my arms around his neck burying my face in the side of his neck. "Yes I will go on a date with you. Just remember that I'm not one of the girls from your high school and your friends are going to rag you about dating me. Even though I'm not a MILF or a Cougar, I am twenty one. A little older than you. Can you handle it?" I pull away to look into his eyes for the truth.

"Yeah, I can handle whatever this town can dish out. I survived the last two years and I have a few scars from all that, but I survived it." He waggles his eyebrows and smiles goofily at her. "Now how about a shower?"

"Sounds good." She slips from under the covers and heads for the shower.


End file.
